headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Zerris/MayorIguanaFTW
Zerris is a 5 Star opponent. Appearance Zerris has a round-ish head shape. he has medium sized eyes with grey irises. he has a small scar across his left eye, but the eye itself is untouched. he has a small nose, and small slightly frowning mouth. he has a serious expression on his face. he has slicked back black hair, that has small spikes on the sides, making it appear somewhat rigid. Damaged Appearance if Zerris takes too much damage, he will look a bit angry, his eyes will turn red, and slightly glow. (not as much as when his power is active however.) Power Button effect Zerris will cause the entire arena to go dark, and make massive pillars of energy flow around about half of the arena. The pillars will orbit Zerris. Zerris will begin to glow, and after about 3 seconds of powering up, Zerris will blow all the energy away with a large energy explosion. Zerris will now have illuminated bright grey irises, and white shiny hair. his hair will now be much more spiky than before. every 6 seconds, Zerris's eyes will glow very brightly, and he'll become surrounded by pillars of energy. these will easily stun his opponent if they are standing too close. Power Shots Air Shot (Undamaged) God Shot Zerris will become a bit taller, and begin to glow very brightly. he'll float up, while emitting pulsating waves of energy. Zerris will cause a massive explosion, firing balls of energy in all directions. a couple of these contain fake balls, and this segment of the powershot looks kind of like PumpKill's air shot, but a bit slower. he'll then fire a long beam of energy diagonally, towards his opponent's goal. this doesn't contain a fake ball, but can easily stun his opponent if he gets hit by it. Zerris will then become surrounded by a bunch of auras, and will then charge down at the goal. while these auras rotate around him. the auras do added damage if his opponent touches them (which they likely will.) Zerris has the real ball, and if his opponent is hit by it, they will be knocked out of the arena for about 5 seconds. Cutscene Variant Zerris will be shown in a cutscene, with his eyes glowing brightly. Zerris will glow, and float up, emitting waves of energy. Zerris will cause the explosion, but he'll do it 3 times, very quickly, one after the other. each time, the balls will rotate a bit from the previous shot, making this tremendously harder to block. he'll then fire the beam, which won't be changed much. Zerris will then get the surrounding auras, but he won't charge immediately. instead he clones himself into 3 clones, and the clones will go towards the goal. one clone has a fake ball, which would be red. after this Zerris himself would charge at the goal. Air Shot (Damaged) Infinity Shot Zerris would float up, and generate a ton of swords. He would then begin shooting swords at the ground, starting at his side, and moving foreward towards his opponent's side. if his opponent gets hit by one of these, they'll likely get stunned. there would be a small gap in between the swords, and if his opponent stood in the right spot, they wouldn't be hit. Zerris would then yell "Infinity Shot!" and fire a massive energy wave from the air, which contains a fake ball. Zerris would then decend, and fire another wave. this contains the real ball. if his opponent is hit by this, they would disappear for 5 seconds. Cutscene Variant Zerris would be shown with his hand out, and cupped with some energy formed in it. Zerris would float up, and create the swords. this time, he'd fire the swords from his side to his opponent's side, but then fire more from his opponent's side to his side. this will be extra tricky, because when he fires them back, the swords would hit where the gaps were before, meaning that Zerris's opponent would have to dodge the swords twice. Zerris would now yell "Infinity Shot!" and fire the waves of energy. this time they'd both have fake balls. after firing these waves, Zerris would charge at the opponent's goal. but before he reaches it, he goes up, then goes diagonally down to it. if his opponent is hit by this, Zerris would then punch his opponent off screen and say "You're finished." Zerris would then have the opportunity for an easy goal. Ground Shot (Undamaged) Ultimate Shot Zerris would grow taller, and stand near his goal. He would unsheath a long sleek sword, and begin walking towards his opponent's goal, while swinging the sword. If they are hit by him while swinging the sword, his opponent would get attacked by some of Zerris's clones, and become invisible to the ball. (Like Finland's ground shot effect). He would walk until he was in his opponent's side of the field, then shoot 3 waves, like Honduras's air shot. After this, he would yell "Ultimate Shot!" And form a massive pillar of energy. He would launch the pillar at the goal. This contains the ball. If his opponent gets hit by this, they would get launched off screen for 5 seconds. Cutscene Variant Zerris would be shown in a cutscene, unsheathing his sword. He would create a clone, which would dash to his opponent's side, and they would both begin walking towards one another. This time, they both stop at their sides. To dodge this, Zerris's opponent would need to stand in the middle. The clone would then dash to Zerris, and begin shooting waves with Zerris. They would still shoot 3, but they knockback much more, and the 3rd one now contains a fake ball. Zerris yells "Ultimate Shot!" And his clone dashes to his opponent's goal, carrying a fake ball. Zerris would after this, fire the pillar. Ground Shot (Damaged) Hyper Cannon Shot Zerris would stand near his goal, and begin firing tons of orbs of energy. Some are red, and contain fake balls. Zerris would then jump and do a flip, firing a wave of energy diagonally down to his opponent's goal which would instantly knock out his opponent if they are hit by it. He would then yell "Hyper Cannon Shot!" And shoot a long beam of energy, similar to Georgia's counter, but larger. Somewhere in the beam is the ball. If his opponent is hit by the ball, then they get shot off screen for 7 seconds! Cutscene Variant Zerris is shown in a cutscene, with an angry expression, and red glowing eyes. Zerris shoots the orbs, and jumps up. This time, he fires 2 waves of energy, both somewhat close to the other. The 1st knocks out his opponent, the 2nd contains a fake ball. He would then yell "Hyper Cannon Shot!" And shoot the beam. This now has a fake ball. Zerris then would charge at his opponent's goal, and stop at half field. He then jumps, yells "Kyah!" and shoots a diagonal beam at the goal. This contains the real ball. If his opponent is hit by this, they'll get knocked off screen for 7 seconds! Counter Shot (Undamaged) Ultra Destruction Shot Zerris floats up, and charges up for 3 seconds. He then fires a massive ball of energy at half field. This causes a giant explosion, which would reach across the entire field. If his opponent is hit by the blast, they get knocked out and shoot back into their own goal and it immediately scores. (like Finland's air shot). If his opponent is hit by the ball, they would melt. This leaves a clear goal for Zerris. Counter Shot (Damaged) Annihilation Shot Zerris floats up, and creates 4 clones of himself. They are all in a line, with the real Zerris in the middle. They would all begin swinging swords, firing beams of energy. They would then all charge up in unison, forming balls of energy. One ball would be red, this one has the ball in it. They would all fire their balls in random order. Costume Zerris wears no costume. Unlock Conditions Clear death mode without jump or purchase for 10,000,000 points. Trivia *Zerris would have the most powershots in the game. Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas